I Cry
by blackfenra
Summary: Yuki made Shuichi leave by cheating on him with Hiro. When Shuichi finally walked away, what are the thoughts that ran on Yuki's mind? And why does he cry?
1. You said goodbye, I fell apart

**Anime/Manga:** GRAVITATION

**Title:** I Cry

**Characters:** Shuichi and Eiri, slight Hiro x Eiri

**Summary:** Yuki made Shuichi leave by cheating on him with Hiro. When Shuichi finally accepted his defeat and turned his back and walked away, why did tears fall from Eiri's eyes?

**DISCLAIMER:** Gravitation is all owned by Ms. Maki Murakami, story and characters included. I just used them for some slight drama. Don't worry, Yuki and Hiro fans out there, I'm not breaking them up here, hehe ^_^V

**AN: **_This is a story based from Shayne Ward's I Cry song. _

**WARNING: YAOI! Boy's Love so if you're not into men loving men, then please don't read. Don't forget to leave reviews and message me. :3 Love to hear what reader's think.**

* * *

**I Cry**

_You said goodbye, I fell apart_

_I fell from all we had_

_To I never knew, I needed you so bad_

"**Shu...**" Eiri couldn't even begin to find the words to say to the pink-haired singer who was busy packing up. Eiri just watched him as he went around the place with all familiarity, hastily picking up his things around the apartment, passing by him in silence. After pulling another an all nighter finishing his next novel, Eiri had no clue what day it was except for one.

It is the morning Shuichi decided he was moving out of the apartment, and out of Eiri's life. And they never even had a chance to talk about anything, feeling it was unnecessary. And the kid didn't press himself too much about it.

"**Yes, Yuki?**" The singer replied coldly without giving him a glance. He was finished with his luggage and now started to give his attention to the boxes which is being filled up with his important stuffs.

**"I-I'm sorry."** Why was he asking this brat's forgiveness? When did he start to care about his feelings? He didn't tell him about his affair with the idiot's best friend, Hiro, if he didn't want him hurt and out of his life. He didn't once love the kid, though he did care a long time ago.

Shuichi's shoulders slumped. **"Please, don't even start asking forgiveness now. It's too late for you to say that at this time."** There was a hint of sarcasm and hate in Shu's voice, which made Eiri flinched for a bit. "**If you're going to be sorry, you should have not done it then.**"

Eiri maintained his cool and returned to his uncaring nature. "**You're right, brat. Why did I bother asking for forgiveness anyway?**"

Shuichi turned and gave him a smile. A smile that never reached his beautiful eyes. A fake smile that will forever haunt Eiri. **"That's right, Yuki. Just stay that way. So that you won't make it any harder for me."**

Eiri sat at the couch and dragged a cigarette out of his pocket. He silently eyed Shuichi while the kid was hopping from room to room, might be checking if he still has some things left. Shu went to the kitchen last, taking with him his favorite strawberry printed mug, and went back straight to the bedroom where his boxes are. Watching Shu, Eiri felt something was wrong with him. He felt really unusual, a feeling that he can't recognize.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Eiri remained seated, he was not interested to open his door for anyone at this hour. The doorbell rang for seconds, indicating that whoever was out the door is being impatient. Shuichi peered through the bedroom door and glared at him. **"Yuki, why don't you be nice to me for the last time and open it for me? The noise is becoming annoying."**

Eiri furrowed his brows in confusion. When did this kid become foul-mouthed?

_From the moment you cheated and betrayed on him,_ a voice rang through Eiri's mind. He sluggishly stood up from the couch and went towards the door. He violently opened it and find that it was the movers Shu called. He let them in anyway.

"**Brat, the movers are here.**" He called out to Shu.

The movers were fast to collect Shuichi's things, luggages and all, out of his door. Shuichi went out last, his backpack securely slung on his shoulder blades, after checking that there was nothing forgotten to come back to. But before he got out of the door, Shuichi stared at Eiri for one last time.

"**Well, I hope you have a good life.**"

Eiri smirked. "**I am sure that Hiro would be providing me that life, brat.**" _Nice one, Eiri. Why do you have to say that at this moment?_ The blonde author thought. But he was still in awe how the brat could still say those words to him when he just betrayed him? He would have never mind if Shuichi hated him enough to curse the world.

Shuichi smiled sadly. "**I know, and I am glad that even if you didn't love me, at least it was Hiro you fell in love with. I can be sure you're taken care of. Hiro's good at that. Taking care of people."**

Eiri felt guilty. How can Shuichi be like this? Why doesn't he get angry? Why does he always say the most strangest things? How can he still remain sweet and innocent? But if Shuichi won't go, he can't have a life with Hiro. He's been asking this for a long time now, to the point that he could have been the one to leave the brat.

Eiri raised a brow. "**Oh? You're glad now?**"

Shuichi's expression didn't hide his pain. "**If I get angry, will that change anything and everything?**"

The novelist was shocked at that brief but hurtful reply from Shu. "**No, I still would choose him even if you throw a fit, brat."**

Shuichi's eyes looked away from him, clutching in his grasp the strap of his backpack. "**Then, that pretty settle much everything. I can't be Hiro, that's why you can't choose me.**"

Silence.

The pink-haired singer offered his lithe hand. "**Thank you for the times you've shared with me. I won't forget those, both bad and good ones.**"

Eiri reluctantly accepted Shu's hands. "**Yeah. I know you won't be able to forget me. You love me too much.**" He smirked back at Shuichi. He know there was truth with what he just told the brat.

That comment made Shuichi laugh. "**Such overconfidence, Yuki.**" After the brief handshake, Shuichi took a deep breath. Their eyes met for a moment. And then Shuichi moved closer and before Eiri knew it, he was locked in a tight grip.

"**I will be missing you so much, Yuki... Please let me hold you like this, just for a minute."** Shuichi said with so much sadness that made Eiri unconsciously wrapped his arms around the singer's small waist. "**Hold me for just one last time..."**

"**Brat.**" Eiri heard little sobs escaping from the singer. He can tell he was starting to cry once again. Even in the last moment, all he did was make Shuichi cry. He didn't give a damn about it before, but there was something tugging at his heart for Shu. Eiri was so sure he won't be missing the brat, but he's not doubting his decisions now right?

Shuichi broke the embrace and without warning, locked his lips with Eiri. Eiri was caught offguard but decided to give in, after all it will be the _**LAST TIME**._ They stayed that way for another minute, kissing like the first time since their meeting, passionately exploring each other's mouth. Shu was the first one who broke the kiss, his flushed face covered with tears.

"**Thank you for the memories, Yuki. No... maybe I'd be able to say your name properly right now. You'll let me, right? I will regret it later if I don't say it."  
**

Eiri didn't reply but waited for whatever Shu has left to say. But Shu just reached for his face and caressed it with his familiar gentleness, the touch of love. "**Goodbye, Eiri... and I love you.**" Shuichi held his hand, kissed it and slowly let go.

Before Eiri could say anything, Shuichi turned his back already and walked hurriedly towards the elevator. Eiri took in the last sight of Shuichi near him, his heart now aching.

"**Shuichi...**"

And when Shuichi was gone out of his sight, Eiri let himself drop to the floor, tears starting to flow uncontrollably in his almond eyes. Tears of happiness, right?

His wish just came true.

He's free.

* * *

**AN2: How about reviews? I'd love to hear what you think, too! Aw, it hurts when someone says goodbye. I edited this chapter for more. I don't think just simple sentences suffice for me :3  
**


	2. You need to let things go, I know

**Anime/Manga:** GRAVITATION

**Title:** I Cry

**Characters:** Shuichi and Eiri, slight Hiro x Eiri

**Summary:** Yuki made Shuichi leave by cheating on him with Hiro. When Shuichi finally accepted his defeat and turned his back and walked away, why did tears fall from Eiri's eyes?

**DISCLAIMER:** Gravitation is all owned by Ms. Maki Murakami, story and characters included. I just used them for some slight drama. Don't worry, Yuki and Hiro fans out there, I'm not breaking them up here, hehe ^_^V

**AN: **_This is a story based from Shayne Ward's I Cry song.I just wanted to write a story where everything reminds Yuki of Shuichi, at least putting an emphasis that the boy has been ingrained in him, just like Kitazawa, though in a different matter. :3  
_

**WARNING: YAOI! Boy's Love so if you're not into men loving men, then please don't read. Don't forget to leave reviews and message me. :3 Love to hear what reader's think.**

* * *

**I Cry**

_You need to let things go, I know_

_You told me so._

_I've been through hell_

_To break the spell._

Eiri unconsciously ran his hands on the empty side of his bed, feeling the lingering warmth of his ex-lover. Last night, when another nightmare woke him up, he then turned to hug his dream catcher like he used to, only to remember that it was long gone. Night after night, his nightmares haunt him, starting on the first night Shuichi went away. Hiro has yet to move in with him and until then, he had to once again but be alone. Dealing with his terrifying dreams on his own is just too much, he lost his will to take a nap or sleep and it greatly affected his writing.

He tugged the pillow beside him, only to inhale the strawberry scent that reminded him of Shuichi, the brat who walked out on him a week ago. He corrected his thoughts. He was the one who made Shu leave. When his nostrils caught the familiar fragrance, he felt safe. Hiro made him felt safe too, but Shuichi does it better when his dreams gets the worst of him. Aside from being his dream catcher, Shu would sing to him until he could sleep again, the singer's gentle voice sending him to Dreamland. Shu can calm in him the strongest of the storms, even if he doesn't do the same to him.

The author got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. Even in the confines of the shower, Shu's scent filled the air. As if he was still there.

"_Yuki~ Let's take a bath together!_"

Shuichi's voice infiltrated the room, making Eiri look at the unoccupied bath tub, where Shu would usually play with his aromatic bubble bath, grinning from ear to ear, all the while singing. He would always tell him to shut up or make him shut up by doing the things he knew will silenced the singer. He snickered to himself. Why are the thoughts of Shu so dominant even in his waking moments? He should be forgetting the brat, after all he has Hiro now. He hurriedly finished his shower.

"_Yuki~ I wrote a new song!_"

Eiri had to pass by the living room to the bedroom. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the all too familiar voice. Was it all in his head? Damn, he must still be dreaming. He scanned the room with his eyes, memories coming back. The television set, which could have just been another one of his unused appliances as he doesn't watch anything much, is now reminding him of the pink-haired brat. The couch, the carpeted floor, the empty rack which housed Shu's stereo and Nittle Grasper collection from before, damn even the sliding glass door towards the veranda associated themselves with his ex-lover. Eiri was now pissed off, as he mentally noted himself that it was his things that's in there, not Shuichi's. He owned every single fucking thing in that space, but why is that brat's face glued on each and every surface?

"_Yuki~ Can I sleep with you?_"

Eiri is now in the bedroom. He opened his closet and took a pair of white polo and black slacks, the usual outfit when he is at home. But when he looked at the empty space at the other side of the mahogany furniture, he once again remembered Shuichi. That space is where Shu's stage costumes are usually hung, with his casual clothes folded messily at the bottom part. And soon, it would be Hiro's space. Some dust are now accumulated on the empty racks, with Eiri reminding himself to clean it up before Hiro moves in. He turned his attention to the bed. Smoothly folding the crumpled blanket, he noticed the pink and violet stripes in it.

_Ha! The brat forgot his blanket! And what's with the color? Is he Rapunzel or something?  
_

But something in the blanket made him feel comfortable. Calm, even. The pink reminded him of the singer's beautiful tresses while the violet made him remember the singer's eyes, things that made Shu unforgettable. After neatly fixing the bed, which he would be sharing with Hiro soon, the novelist exited the door and went straight to his kitchen to fix himself some quick breakfast, coffee and nicotine.

"_Yuki~ I'm starving..."_

Now, Eiri needed more nicotine intake than ever before. Exiting the kitchen, he went straight to his study.

"_Yuki~ what are you doing?_"

"**DAMN IT, BRAT! STOP CALLING ME!**" Eiri slammed his fist on his desk. He needed silence. He had to finish his manuscript quick and deliver it later to his editor. But the thoughts of Shuichi is blocking any possible way for ideas to start running. He was glad that no one was disturbing him, no one to slam the door open and strangle him in a neck-breaking embrace. And he was just as happy that he was able to finish two manuscripts within a week. Ha! He didn't care if the brat left, he was more than willing to pay him to move out and go somewhere he can't see or hear him. But why is that the printer's noise made him feel bothered?

"_Yuki~ I'm going to work now!_"

Eiri was about to go out the door. Even the entrance of his unit made him feel nauseous. He remembered the day the brat left, the last hug, the last touch, the last kiss they've shared. No, he felt nothing for that. Maybe, a little bit of guilt or he was just sorry for the brat, but yes, there wasn't anything more to it. Eiri clenched his fist tightly as he could. Because he remembered the day when Shuichi finally turned his back away from him, away from the memories of them. The last goodbye. And the way he sadly spoke his name.

"_Farewell,_ _Eiri..._"

Eiri slowly walked towards the elevator. He took a cigarette from his coat's pocket and his lighter. But he stopped to stare at his silver lighter, the picture of him and the brat from their first date still there. He would throw that lighter, and soon he will be free from the brat's memory. He don't need him anymore. Hiro will be there by his side soon.

Shuichi has already let go of him. He should be doing that, too. For the best. For them.

The brat was cruel as well. He set off a curse where one Eiri Uesugi can't get out.

* * *

That night, Eiri took his Walkman to the bedroom, plugged his earphones and pressed the Play button. An angel's voice started singing to Eiri, serenading him. He drifted to sleep, unknowing of the single teardrop that fell from his eyes.

_When an orange-colored moonlit night comes, I think of you,  
_

_as though the chic affectations in my words were someone else's words._

_Even now, I can remember the pale light_

_that illuminated your silhouette as you suddenly glanced up at that night's sky.  
_

_What is it I'm waiting for, in this room without you?  
_

_it's just the clock's ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like the sound of footsteps.  
_

_Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone.  
_

_From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day?_

_My behavior made a mimicry of laughter, even when I remember your voice. _

_The scene of the night when we walked around together is now an orange-colored photograph._

_You forgave the lies that fell from the darkness and my selfishness,  
_

_but your tears, even now..._

_Without saying a word, time flows on;  
_

_the sky is extinguished by the light of the morning that's coming soon, like it melts away.  
_

_On that last night, no matter where it is,  
_

_only the moon looks at my deserted heart even now._

Eiri murmured softly in his sleep._ "Brat, why do you haunt me?"_

_"I love you, Yuki~"_

* * *

_**AN: The song was "In the Moonlight" in English lyrics. It was perfectly beautiful and haunting at the same time. Hope that my readers/viewers would like it! This is already edited version. **  
_


	3. Why did I ever let you slip away?

**Anime/Manga:** GRAVITATION

**Title:** I Cry

**Characters:** Shuichi and Eiri, slight Hiro x Eiri

**Summary:** Yuki made Shuichi leave by cheating on him with Hiro. When Shuichi finally accepted his defeat and turned his back and walked away, why did tears fall from Eiri's eyes?

**DISCLAIMER:** Gravitation is all owned by Ms. Maki Murakami, story and characters included. I just used them for some slight drama. Don't worry, Yuki and Hiro fans out there, I'm not breaking them up here, hehe ^_^V

**AN: **_This is a story based from Shayne Ward's I Cry song._

**WARNING: YAOI! Boy's Love so if you're not into men loving men, then please don't read. Don't forget to leave reviews and message me. :3 Love to hear what reader's think. And sorry for the late updates. I mean really, really, really late. 3**

**I think mangakas are faster than me! **

* * *

**I Cry**

_Why did I ever let you slip away?_

_Can't stand another day without you..._

_Without the feeling I once knew_

_Sometimes, I would like to know what my star looks like!_

Eiri puffed a smoke as he looked up at the night sky. It was clear and the stars just scattered at the vast sky like glittering diamonds. The breeze was cold and the streets was illuminated by the full moon that was tonight. He was sitting alone in the park, like he always used to whenever he needs a breather to think up for his novels. It was eerily silent, and no one has passed by ever since the last hour. He felt like he was the only person in the world, the only one there is. He slowly rose in his sit and started to walk the cemented path towards the park's exit.

From where he is now, he can see the sea. There were no honks of cars or voices of people to bother his mind. A moment later, he found the same exact path where he picked up Shuichi's crappy lyrics, the grade-school scribble that was Glaring Dream. He smirked at the thought. Just thinking about Shuichi brought him too many memories that fought in his mind like the tornadoes and storms. He can only recall the the last concert Shuichi did before laving Bad Luck, before leaving the limelight he was used to stand in. When he sang the last lyrics of Glaring Dream, a song solely dedicated to him, his tears were shining in the colorful onslaught of lights. And when he cried, the world cried with him.

And when he left Bad Luck, he left everything behind him. And that included him. Now Shuichi is nowhere near him, he can finally feel why it felt so empty. While he admitted to have fallen in love with the brat's best friend, there were things that he was thankful to Shuichi for. And it will be the more true to say that he will never find someone like Shuichi, so selfless, so beautiful, unselfish, and loving. One day, he will find Shuichi in the arms of another man, happy and contented, most of all, loved. He will be basking in a love like his, innocent and pure, fiery with passion and exciting.

When Eiri looked up at the night sky once again, he recalled Shuichi's question. _What would be his star be like?_

He never got to answer Shuichi for that. He took a paper and pen and wrote down the answer that was supposed to be said to the pink-haired baka.

_Shuichi's star is warm. The one that shines even in the midst of storm. The one that lights while the others slowly fades. Shuichi's star promises hope...forever..._

* * *

_Why was it so hard to fool myself that everything was my fault and not yours?_

Eiri arrived at home to find that his apartment is empty. Hiroshi was out on a visit to his parents and he was practically all alone. He took off his shoe and took off his jacket, threw it on the couch and went straight the kitchen. He opened his fridge and took one bottle of beer. He chugged it down like he does with water. Still holding the can in his hand, he went straight to his study and opened his laptop.

He was trying to save some ideas for his new novel, but when all thoughts of Shuichi flooded his mind, the story he was meaning to write goes flying out right the window. Honestly, it was his guilt speaking for him. While he was being happy and got his wish to have Hiro beside him, Shuichi must have been stuck in a rut. He knew more than everyone else what happens whenever Shuichi became desperate or anguished. His guilt escalated more when Tohma pointed out straight to his face what he did to Shuichi was like what the real Yuki has done to him. Betrayal. The word still doesn't taste good in his tongue.

As the hurtful memories of Shuichi's tear-stricken face runs in his reverie, he found himself moments later that he was looking at Shuichi's pictures. They were pictures that depicts the many facets of the singer. His violet eyes, how they shine when he's happy, how they look empty everytime he finds Eiri with another woman in his bed, or when he feels down because Eiri yet broke another promise. His smile that always brings light, hope, happiness without chains. His facial expressions when he thinks, when he is annoyed, or when he is overjoyed.

And then Eiri realized that everything that brought them to their fateful break-up wasn't Shuichi's fault. If he wasn't willing enough to start a relationship, he should have pushed him away before he became involved too deep. Shuichi just learned to love, and shouldn't he be happy that during those years of neglect and leaving him to a one-sided love, he was still lucky the kid stood up by his side and refused to let go? He just failed to see whose fault that Shuichi left.

It was his. Him and his indecisiveness to keep the most important people within his reach.

* * *

_Is your love always a lie?_

Eiri stopped looking at Shuichi's pictures and decided to just sleep. No words were formed in an hour of sitting in front of his laptop and his eyes hurt. Closing the door of his study, he went straight to his bedroom and jump on the bed almost too quickly. He took off his glasses and turned off the lampshade. He tried to close his eyes to get some sleep but even the needed sleep is deprived from him.

Whenever he lie down in his bed, he would always recall the nights with Shuichi. Nights with Hiro was exciting, almost intense and it always leave him satisfied and exhausted. But the nights with Shuichi is something that he would never experience in his nights. Is another man being shown the passionate side of Shuichi tonight? He never failed to ask himself that. But of course, he won't air it out to Hiro, who has cut all ties with Shuichi, maybe to alleviate a little bit of his guilt cheating on his best friend with his lover. He can remember how Shuichi would smile after the steamy nights, and the audible murmur of "I love you, Yuki".

When Shuichi found out about his affair with Hiro, he can see how much he was struggling not to scream in front of him. Instead, he lowered his head, cried and asked him: _"Who do you love most, me or Hiro?"_ When Eiri aired out his unfavorable reply to Shuichi's inquiry, he tried himself not to touch the singer. Shuichi cried in anguish, and asked him another one: _"Is your love for me always a lie? Or have you even tried to love me, Yuki?"_ Did he ever love Shuichi? Maybe he had cared about him, he was fragile and weak, without any backbone to support himself if he needs be. He only acted as what Shuichi desired for him: to become the perfect lover. But Eiri misinterpreted Shuichi's real desires about their relationship and then everything became messed up and he had lost Shu.

He always wanted to leave Shuichi, for he can't stand his antics. And now, not even Hiro can make him feel the things Shuichi used to make him feel. In his heart, he must have questioned himself many times why he can never love someone so true to him as Shu. Why did he let him slip away when there were so many people who had envied him for having the pink-haired baka to himself. Why does he always hurt the ones who loved him?

With that thought, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"I will forever love only you... but if someone would love me, I'd love them back. More than I have loved you."_

Eiri woke up in sweats after having another dream again. He put both of his hand on his face and even contemplated of pulling his hair our of frustrations. Why was Shuichi haunting him? Isn't it enough to see him so distraught with guilt? Not that he can admit it to the people he knows. Not Hiro, not Tohma. Hell, not even his siblings. Why was he always shown the heartbreaking goodbye of the brat? Damn it all, why?

Why can't Shuichi's memories let him be? When he decided to cheat on him, he didn't even think about any consequences. He was even ready to face Shuichi if he throws a fit head-on. And he was ready to leave him the moment he knows of the truth. It was all too easy for him. He was not committed to him and he didn't promise him anything. It was all Shuichi doing the assuming and the dreaming, right? So why does it have to be him, of all people, to feel guilt? Why does he have to suffer in his sleep?

He sank back into the bed and recalled his dream. Shuichi was standing in the park where he meet him, his pink hair flowing with the wind, his face serene and calm, his body relaxed. He was smiling at him, his hand clasped together. And there he was, with all his glory, returning back his smile with a frown, his brow creased. A cigarette in his mouth and his hand in his pockets. Shuichi was just standing there, looking at him with admiration and love, the same things he makes him feel.

And then he spoke in his beautiful voice: "_Are you happy, Yuki? You have to be. I am not there with you anymore to comfort you when you feel sad. I can just hope that you would live happily without any grudge in your heart... Remember that I love you, forever... always. But I believe that I'd have the happy love story you have now. I don't mind waiting. Maybe, just maybe, when somebody would love me. And then I would love him back. I would still wish that you'd love me, in the next lifetime, I guess. Farewell, Eiri... Farewell..."_

Eiri wanted to just find Shuichi and ask him: _"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO NICE EVEN IN MY DREAMS!?"_

* * *

The morning after, Hiro found Eiri still asleep, with a pad in his hand. Hiro approached the bed, took the pad in his hand and read the contents. He never knew he can cry so much after reading Eiri's works.

_"Your star shines so brightly it blinds me. You blinded me so bad that I can't see the path where I was going. Where was I supposed to go again? I guess, to where there is your light only. You died in my arms, but you lived when I send you back to the sky. It's where you belong. You may now be out of my reach, but I can still see you from where you are, right? I'm sorry, but you are the only star I didn't deserve to touch. Sorry, Shu. I am sorry..."_

Hiro smiled while wiping away the tears in his eyes. **"Liar. You told me you didn't care about him... I missed him, too..."**

* * *

_Nyaaaahhh! An update after a long while! *love love* Please send me your reviews and what you think! I'd really appreciate them! Thank you. And Gomen if somewhat is sounds OOC... Oh well, :)_


	4. I cry, silently

**I Cry**

_I cry silently_

_I cry inside of me_

_I cry hopelessly_

_'Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again..._

* * *

Eiri watched outside the busy metropolitan of Tokyo through the glass window that seems to separate him from the rest of the world. He was sitting on his usual seat at the restaurant where he always meet with his editor. The woman was long gone an hour ago, yet Eiri hasn't budge a bit. Usually when he was done with his "obligations" to her, he would scamper away in a second. But now, he didn't feel like mingling with the populace, he sat there, waiting for the sun to set and maybe go home.

Another hour find him with a new coffee in hand. Why didn't he felt like going home? Maybe because staying too much in a place where memories easily made him go insane is not a good choice. Tohma was offering him another place to stay, too. But he disregard the offer nonetheless. Still he asked himself, isn't it better to move to another place to renew his life? Yes, practically having Hiro in his life has been considered new to him.

"**Yuki?"**

Eiri froze when he heard the same familiar voice that was the culprit of all his sleepless nights. He slowly turned his head to see the familiar face of the brat that was always the subject of his dreams.

**"Yuki! It's been so long!"** Shuichi chirped happily. **"What are you doing here?"**

**"Shuichi...What are you doing here?"**

Eiri quickly studied the person in front of him. Shuichi was no longer pink-haired. Instead, his hair was a shiny black, which complimented his amethyst orbs and fairly tanned skin. He was practically oozing with appeal, his fashion had an amazing 360 degrees turn. And when he scrutinize this new Shuichi, he also found that he had gotten taller in a year he never saw him. And his voice, his voice was not of a child, but that of a man, deep yet sexy. Things that he thought Shuichi would never become.

Shuichi was wearing a red tank top covered by a hooded black sleeveless jacket, revealing his toned muscles and well defined physique. His jeans were fitted to his hips and legs and Eiri noted that Shuichi has his body filled in the right places. He wore a very obvious expensive pairs of Converse as well. His face was now seemingly elongated and there were almost no traces of his childlike persona. And his eyes, though have maintained the innocence in it, you can see a soul that has gone through a lot.

**"Oh...I'm picking up coffee for my girlfriend. You?"**

"**Got a girlfriend, huh? **He spoke neutrally but he was hiding the feeling of nostalgia inside him, which have turned on all his switches. Was Shuichi this beautiful back then? And the news of having a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend was quite a surprise. What will Hiro's reaction be if he learned that Shuichi took his time checking girls now?

**"Yeah, really spunky. But lovely. Then again, what are you doing here alone? Where's Hiro?"** Shuichi's brows rose to his forehead. Which he never does. Why does he keep comparing this Shuichi to the ex-lover he has before?

**"Same old. Meeting with editor, submitting my manuscript. Hiro's in university now."** Eiri adjusted his focus towards Shu. Was it a good idea to stay there for long? Or was it fate that led them to met again? Should he have gone home?

**"That's great news! Finally giving into his mom's wishes. Can I share the table with you?" **Shuichi asked. Eiri was surprised because he asked. Usually, when it comes to him, Shuichi never asked for permission, he just barged in like he used to. And this to happen now felt like he never knew Shuichi in the first place. That and the fact that he sounded so poite even made it more surprising.

**"Suit yourself."** He said while sipping his coffee. He was trying very hard not to look so obviously happy seeing his former lover. Way back, Shuichi is uninteresting. Now, this person just make all heads turn. He pointed that fact when he saw in the corner of his eyes the faces of men and women who stared back at this fine piece of a man.

**"Thanks! By the way, how are you doing? And how's Hiro?"** Shuichi asked nonchalantly as he took a bite out of his muffin. He was eating formally, and not being messy. Did the brat get some etiquette class? He was not used to this new Shuichi.

**"I'm good. We're good. Why don't you contact him?" **He blandly said.

Shuichi shrugged his shoulders. "**Tried but failed. Hiro doesn't want to talk to me, it seems. C'mon, it's been like a year and he never contacted me. Not even once. How was he supposed to be happy if he can't let go of that?"**

Eiri knew why Hiro never got in touch with Shuichi. Of course, his lover is still diving in the pool of guilt though it seems that Shuichi has gotten over it. Eiri tried to change the subject.

**"How was Riku? And... how are you?" **

Shuichi grinned cheekily. **"Ah, Riku's in middle school now. He's grown up so fast! And I adopted him legally so he's Riku Shindo now. And the brat just dyed his hair black to match mine. Aw~ I'm really proud of that kid! Don't you know he always place first in his class?" **

Eiri just listened as Shuichi goes on the list of how Riku was doing. He can't help but smirk. From whom did Riku get his intelligence? Surely, not from Shuichi's.

**"And I enrolled in a university not far away from here. Well, it was a big change from having just to worry about writing lyrics to worrying about doing homeworks again. But, I got used to it. It's fun, though. I'm aiming to graduate to take that ticket to the Paris Conservatoire in the near future."**

**"I thought being a singer is what you wanted?" **

Shuichi scratched the back of his head. **"Well, I still wanted to be. But, I have to think about the future, you know. And I wanted to be a good role model to my son. Like, being able to prepare for the future ahead while doing your passion and achieving your dreams. Talk about hitting three birds with one stone!" **And then he laughed.

Eiri closed his eyes to savor the sound of Shuichi's laughter. Has it been so long since he heard it?

**"Yuki, are you alright? You know, you don't look really good. Haven't had a good night's sleep?"** Shuichi inquired. The look of worry on his face reminded Eiri of how he was loved by this person. To him, it was always Eiri first before himself. And it hurts to think that the way he cared would be because he's a friend.

**"So, how was your girlfriend like?" **

Shuichi looked at Eiri with a smile. **"She's pretty feisty. And cool. And simply beautiful. What more can I say? Hn... She's just simply extraordinary!"**

**"What made you take a girlfriend?" **Eiri can't help but be intrigued. Who is this woman who can change a brat's point of view when he even can't?

Shuichi shrugged. **"Yuki, there was a time that I simply didn't care anymore if it would be a man or a woman I'd be spending my time with. It simply came down to who will ever take their time to love me. I simply learned my lesson not to push my feelings to people but take my time to let people love me on their own. I was happy I did wait."**

"**So, you say if it was a man who loved you then you would accept him?"** Why does he felt irritated? _Damn._

**"If it happened to be like that, then maybe it will happen. But, no. Yuki, I simply let myself think. I wouldn't compromise any of my happiness anymore, of the happiness of that someone who loves me. Love, I learned from the time we broke up, isn't all roses. If I want a relationship, I need the other person to prove themselves to commitment. Not just simply because they felt love. That's just simply wrong."** Shuichi said emotionally.

**"Do you love her?"**

Shuichi smiled lovingly. And Eiri felt jealous. Really jealous.

**"Yes, I do. In fact, there was something in this relationship that made me feel satisfied. And it even surprised me that I didn't feel too afraid about cheating or things like those with her. It's like everything fell into the place when I started committing myself to her. And that feeling, you know, a bubbling joy inside you whenever you just hear her voice? Yeah, those kinds of things, if you call it love, then yes." **

**"Then, how does she feel about Riku?"**

Shuichi sipped on his cup before a long reply. **"She accepted Riku as he is. My son. Ami is the kind of girl who cares greatly when it comes to the people in my life. She was loved by my parents, Maiko adores her and Riku didn't waste any time to tell me to marry her because the kid really loves her. She acts as a mother figure to Riku despite her age, so I think she has no issues about Riku's lineage."**

**"Then, how about your past?"**

Shuichi brushed his hair and unconsciously looked outside the glass window. **"When she meet me, the first thing that happened is that she asked for an autograph. Turns out, she was an all-out Bad Luck fan. So, it wasn't that hard for me to tell her who I am back then. She cried a lot after we talked and I had to calm her down because we were in the middle of the street then. When she confessed her love, I didn't accept quickly. I had a hard time thinking and deliberate things. You could say I became afraid of disappointments. And had enough of heartaches. But, I decided, if I continue to let on giving myself the hard time, I wouldn't simply become happy. So, I gave her a chance and with that I gave myself a little favor."**

**"And are you even happy?"**

**"I am happy with her, Yuki. I feel fulfilled. I feel complete."**

**"And you have forgiven us?"**

Shuichi nodded. "**I've learned to let go to see where I was wrong myself. Leaving you was really hard, not having Hiro beside me required too much adjusting. I will never say I wasn't hurt. I was. But I decided to forgive you, and then forgive myself. I was very foolish, I was a child with relationships. But you see, everything works for those who believe it will. When I became single, I took the time for myself to heal. It was not an easy road. I became depressed. But there were people who never left me, and boy I was glad and thankful for them. So, I was still worried why Hiro had never gotten over it."**

**"Brat, do you want to talk to Hiro?" **Eiri decided to change his questions. The pain was unbearing even for him. Was this pain the payment for hurting Shuichi Shindo?

Shuichi was caught surprised by that question. And to think that he called him brat. **"Pfft! You still call me brat? Well, as you can see, I'm no longer a kid, so I don't think I am still entitled to that."**

Eiri smirked. **"You still look like one to me."**

Shuichi winced. **"Ah, you never changed Yuki. You're still a bastard. Hehe! But drop the subject, why wouldn't Hiro talk to me? I mean, yeah things happened but I've gotten over it. I mean, everything's over and done. I've already done my crying and that's it."**

**"He still felt guilty. But don't ask me. You talk to him if you want to."**

Shuichi clapped his hand in glee. **"Really? But then, he might still not want to talk to me. I've already forgiven him, you know. Past should just be behind the past. Let bygones be bygones. Everything that has happened between the three of us should be water under the bridge. We can't keep hurting forever!"**

"**So, you've really gotten over us?"** Eiri tried not to sound hurt. But the idea of Shuichi being happy without him is unthinkable. He really is selfish.

**"Yes, I have. It was not easy to forget but I had my lesson learned. As a matter of fact, I'd gladly would want to meet him again."**

**"Then, why won't you meet him?" **

**"Maybe he's not ready to meet me again. But, maybe soon. Oh, and by the way, I'd read about that proposal of yours in the news! Congratulations! That was really sweet!"**

Eiri feigned indifference. But in his heart, why was he not enthusiastic about getting married to his own boyfriend now? "**Thanks. You're free to come to the wedding if you like."**

**"I'd love to but then I'd be flying to Paris for my trial exam in the Conservatoire. I'd be going first, Ami might be waiting now. Goodbye!"**

Eiri nodded.

**"Goodbye, Shuichi."**

And as he watched Shuichi out the door of the cafe, it felt as if his soul was emptied out on a platter.

Once again, he cried, silenty, inside of him. Like the last time he saw Shuichi's back_. Goodbye_. Why is his every farewell hurting his chest? Shuichi doesn't love him anymore, he can feel it in his bones. Right through his core. He was becoming hopelessly drowned in sorrow. For Shuichi can never love him again. For there was someone who took his torn heart and sew the pieces together. And that someone was not him.


	5. Cause you are not here with me

**Anime/Manga:** GRAVITATION

**Title:** I Cry

**Characters:** Shuichi and Eiri, slight Hiro x Eiri

**Summary:** Yuki made Shuichi leave by cheating on him with Hiro. When Shuichi finally accepted his defeat and turned his back and walked away, why did tears fall from Eiri's eyes?

**DISCLAIMER:** Gravitation is all owned by Ms. Maki Murakami, story and characters included. I just used them for some slight drama. Don't worry, Yuki and Hiro fans out there, I'm not breaking them up here, hehe ^_^V

**AN: **_This is a story based from Shayne Ward's I Cry song._

**WARNING: YAOI! Boy's Love so if you're not into men loving men, then please don't read. Don't forget to leave reviews and message me. :3 Love to hear what reader's think.**

* * *

**I Cry**

_I Cry_

_Cause you're not here with me_

_Cause I'm lonely as can be_

_I cry hopelessly_

_Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again_

* * *

_To: Mr. Eiri Yuki_

_Greetings!_

_We are holding our University's Annual Music Festival and Arts Week. In this respect, we would like to request your participation to be one of our speakers in the upcoming Digital Media Symposium that is part of the school program. We are hoping that you will grace us with your presence._

_If you wish to send an RSVP, please contact the number below or mail back this invitation with your approval. Thank you very much and have a wonderful day!_

_Respectfully yours,_

_Yamada Daisuke,_

_Vice-President for Academic Affairs, Tokyo University of Arts_

_Taito, Tokyo, Japan_

_Contact Number: +81 (0) 50-****-****_

* * *

After reading it for the umpteenth time, Eiri slipped the golden invitation back in its envelope and none too gently placed it back in the table.

_Tokyo University of Arts, huh?_ He groaned inwardly. Ever since the invitation came, his concentration was flying out in every direction and he can't even make up a good plot for his new book and so he decided that he'll try and write again tonight. The simple invitation is just another one of those he'd received since forever and if those cards arrived in his mail, with him in a favorable mood for some public exposure, he'll accept them. But he mostly rejects those he think would waste his time and he really doesn't feel bad about it.

But this card is going to be a deciding factor for him, Hiro and their relationship. With his upcoming wedding, the invitation provided a great chance to determine if being hitched is all worth it. Inside the envelope are two tickets to the Music Festival, one is for Eiri and one is for another guest that he would bring along. And who else would he be dragging into boring festivals such as these? And flaunting Hiro by his side no longer caused him to lose face or anything; they had already come out of the closet for everyone to see, press conference, interviews and everything else Tohma had them attending, though sometimes there are still the people who asked about his previous lover who has kept a low profile ever since. Bad Luck was finished the moment Hiro dated him, and Tohma considerably lost a fortune when Shuichi walked out of the limelight. Not that he cared about it.

But why was he so tense because of some fucking invitation? There was nothing wrong with the school or the invitation. In fact, everything is just so fine. He's done a good job with practiced speeches. For the most part,this is not the first event he's been invited and surely he still had some damn talent to fake his enthusiasm about giving inspirational talks, being a novelist had its merits after all. And it's not like he doesn't go to festivals. Quite the opposite actually, since Hiro is fond of festivals and he could not reject the pleas of a certain redhead. And so, he relented and regrets come rather late especially if Hiro would try and make him taste that awfully sweet apple candies dipped in saccharine-filled honey syrup and nostalgic cotton candies. _Pink cotton candies being swirled round and round yet the aftermath of its sweetness after the first bite makes you addicted..._

So, what might be that something that makes Eiri troubled deep down his cool facade? Or maybe the right question would be who.

**Shuichi Shindo.**

Sure, he was from the past. A past that should have been forgotten long, long ago. The past that should have been erased and left alone in the dark. The past that he undoubtedly wanted out of his system.

_And a past threatening his ill-gotten peaceful existence..._

But Eiri's heart had become so treacherous since the last time they saw each other in that restaurant. His smile, his face, his body, his everything - it was screaming "I AM GLOWING WITHOUT YOU". Eiri longed to see him once again, though he never cared to admit it, but he wanted to talk to him again. THEY need to talk to him, Eiri to free himself from his confusion, and to free Hiro from his own guilt. _Or the lingering thought that you could touch him once again... to caress that beautiful angelic skin or kiss that lips before he can utter another goodbye..._

He's getting crazier by the day. His desires about the ex-lover whose heart he's already crushed in his own palms is making his head swim in deep, deep waters that he is obviously drowning and it was getting ridiculous minute by minute of his life. He was going downhill many dangerous slopes and he is going farther and farther to be able to call rescue. Make no mistake, he knew that through it all, he would still choose to be by his lover's side, but his selfish self couldn't bear past the frustration that he, somewhere in his subconscious, expected the brat to come home to him and begged him for love. He had known that Shuichi's departure will free him and it was good riddance perhaps, but despite of himself, he was angry that his past lover could moved on so easily without him. And here he was, submerging in his pathetic thoughts and that he has no one to blame but himself.

He opened a drawer and pulled out an unmarked big brown envelope. That particular drawer had a lock but he knew Hiro isn't the type to snoop around especially in his private office. He pulled out photos and unceremoniously throw the envelope on his table. With growing fascination, he give himself time to look at each and every colored photographs scattered above his black laptop. He picked one photo and examined it with a sadistic glare in his golden cat eyes.

A photo of a very familiar guy, standing behind a long line inside an ice cream parlor, his face contorted in annoyance. His messy black hair had been decorated with girly accessories, causing him to look cute despite the fact that he was wearing a fitted denim jeans and well-tailored jacket that made him very manly, if it weren't for the annoyingly pink clip that was of a Hello Kitty style. Shuichi was out of the music industry for quite long considering the nature of his job from before but still he looked like he was always ready to conquer the world with his beautiful self. He chuckled. Gods, he knew how much he had fallen for Hiro because he was just like that before - cool, calm, confident and sexy especially when he is with his guitar. Eiri swore he could cum just by looking at Hiro's perfect body. The perfect beauty should be paired with the perfect guy around, right?

So, he wondered specifically for himself why seeing Shuichi turned on all his switches, and fuck it, release another kind of heat in him? He was getting married for goodness sake yet here he is, fantasizing about another man who he wouldn't have any feelings for!

He looked at another photo of Shuichi, this time, walking towards a familiar university. His backpack in his shoulders, left hand on his pockets, a violin case in his right hand and a sexy bed-hair; Shuichi was a breathtaking sight to behold. His amethyst orbs is fixated on a lone blooming sakura tree, his hair being caressed by the wind, a picturesque of exquisite brilliance that was so him. The beautiful smile he always wore always captivates him, knowing inside that Shuichi invoked in him a feeling that is taboo. He had never cared to find out why people loved him, he had taken for granted the time to look properly at Shuichi, all those times that he was beneath him or during those times when Shuichi held him for comfort. He had taken for granted the times they've spent together, the moments they shared, the memories they weaved together. Now, looking at him, Eiri knew in his heart had he fallen head over heels for Shuichi he will always be basking in anything that's bright and light.

He was such a masochist. Despite the growing pain in his heart, he continued looking at the colored prints. _If only we didn't see each other, I wouldn't have this feelings..._

From the very beginning, he knew this was so wrong in all levels. This is pretty much stalking and that is sinking so low even for himself, the great and revered Eiri Yuki. But he needed to satisfy his urges and he needed to do it fast. And how could he have known where Bad Luck's ex-vocalist goes to for his music education? Of course, he never told Hiroshi, but he hired a private investigator to look for the brat. The hired detective was successful in his pursuit. Dozens of pictures, a long list of information about Riku, and Shuichi's data were the usual residents of his office table during the course of his "investigation". Day after day, he would sleep late just to stare at Shuichi's photos, unbeknownst to his lover. And there was always this pain in his heart whenever he comes across a photo of the brat with his blue-haired girlfriend, a budding fashion designer in her second year. _Tsukishiro Ami._ It made sense to him now why Shuichi had been gloriously beautiful and sinfully alluring during the past month. Why, the ex-vocalist had his own stylist.

And he didn't think Shuichi had it in him to fall in love with girls. He was pretty sure about the brat's sexual preference especially when they were cohabiting together.

He had learned so many things about Shuichi that he almost asked himself if he really did try to know anything about the brat. The detective had given him quite a good information. After their break-up, Shu had gone home to his parents, only to move out again when he went and filed for a legal adoption. The court required him so many things that would affect the adoption and so Shuichi began to search for a part-time job. He acquired a good apartment enough for Riku's safety and lucky enough, he was hired as a DJ by a local bar in Shinjuku, giving him a good source of income. And heaven must have sent him blessings, after his parent's convinced the brat to enroll in a University, the adoption was approved and the university granted Shuichi a scholarship.

He realized he knew nothing about the two of them. Even if he did try, he didn't have the heart to open up to them. He was always enclosed in his shell, a shell that Hiro somehow have broken through. He picked up a photo and stared at it brokenheartedly. Riku and Shuichi were in a grocery, both kidding around while his girl was looking at them laughing. They look every bit of a family having a really good time. _He's happy without you..._ A mocking voice interrupted his thoughts.

And he would also smile, just a bit, when he see a picture of Riku and Shuichi together - a walk in the park from their late-night father and son bonding time, or Shuichi picking up the kid in his school or when they go together for a quick ramen in the outskirts of Tokyo where Shuichi and Hiro used to go to when they were in high school. He was already freed of Kitazawa's memory and Riku, although they were never together that much, had been much closer to him during his and Shuichi's years of being together. The kid had grown up, and even though knowing that it was his dead sensei's son, has bore more resemblance to his adopted father, what of his dyed black hair and glinting mischievous eyes.

Eiri was never that superficial in the first place, but there was one photo of Shuichi that made his heart skip a beat. According to the detective, Shuichi opted out for voice lessons and instead majored on string instruments. This come as a great shock to him, because Shuichi was obviously a good vocalist and even before this, he was a famous singer. And the photo had shown him a serene Shuichi donning a striking red coat, eyes closed and smiling, while holding a violin. Seems to him, the brat was so engrossed in whatever he was playing and of course, he had to ask the detective for the song. It was Ravel's Bolero; melodic, rhythmic and harmonic, a song though in constant repeat, is always a captivating piece, just like Shuichi himself. When did he become poetic? He didn't answer his own question; just thinking of the answer is already a headache waiting to come.

Knowing that he can't do anything at that point, he stopped his train of thoughts and decided to eat lunch. Putting back the photos in the envelope, he sighed heavily. He was already working out his new novel very early and the author knew that Hiro would not dare interrupt him while he is working. That's what made him attracted to Hiro; the redhead knew whatever comes into his mind before he even say it. That compatibility of theirs is what made their relationship worked in the long run. Unlike Shuichi, Hiro never barged in his workroom, only some times whenever he skipped breakfast, lunch or dinner, wondering why he hasn't collapsed out of hunger yet. And of course, if he saw the need for sex, he would have Hiro above him moaning, panting and cursing profanities that only spiked his libido - inside said office.

Stretching his tired muscles, he went out of his office. He knew Hiro had no classes today; the professor was out of the country and he only had physiology for his afternoon schedule. Eiri had to know his lover's schedules, after all, he drives him to the university every fucking morning and picks him up every damn night. He went straight to the kitchen and saw his lover in front of the stove, the smell of his cooking permeated in the room and in Eiri's nostrils. Lucky of him, Hiro cooks really good and he was sure he'd never die of food poisoning at any given day. Unlike a certain brat who can burn eggyolks, Hiro's chef skills is a welcome change. He had discovered this side of the ex-guitarist when they first come together (behind Shuichi's back, of course, he won't forget that) and that aside fucking Hiro to exhaustion, they both cook whenever Eiri comes to his lover's apartment. There was always this hidden agreement to the two of them that cigarettes are always a good dessert after dinner, or after hardcore sex.

After taking the milk box out of the fridge, he put it down the countertop and approached a singing Hiro. He will always recognize Bad Luck's songs, after all, he mostly proofread Shuichi's grade-school scribbles before turning it into a famous hit. He snaked his arms in his lover's hips and gently nibbled an ear, to which he heard Hiro gasped and moan altogether.

**"Eiri! You will not do that again if I'm cooking!"** Hiro turned around and slapped him in the chest gently. **"You do that and there will be no lunch for the hungry you."** The redhead playfully winked at him and turned back his focus to what he was doing. Eiri, deciding that he would have to replenish his energy and satiate his hunger, gave in but not before giving Hiro's pert ass a squeeze. He smirked when he heard the sudden intake of breath and saw the blushing face of his love and decided that he needs his lunch so he left him be, aroused and in heat. He knew Hiro gets turned on whenever he touched his ass or just teased his ears.

Still, his body is in an unexplained state of intense heat. _Well, I guess I really need to eat.._. He drank the milk from the carton, finishing it all up to quench his thirst.

* * *

**"Ahn... Eiri... move faster!"**

Hiro's wanton moans snapped Eiri's control. He was fucking his lover like a beast unleashed, thrusting himself to the hilt while Hiro was already seeing white from him hitting his sweet spot with every push. He sped up his every movement with Hiro meeting his every thrust.

**"Eiri... more... give me more..."** Hiro was already too far gone to care about silence. They both knew neighbors could hear them downstairs but they all forgot about it when they're having sex. Hiro was always the level-headed one of the two of them but when he's consummated with lust, he screams like a banshee in heat.

He slammed hard inside Hiro, hitting the younger man's prostate which caused Hiro to scream and come hard in the sheets. But they are far from over; in fact he was still hard inside him and as much as he hated it, there was a part of him that isn't satisfied.

**"Eiri..."** Hiro whimpered but realizing that Eiri's rigid cock is still inside him, move closer to him and started pushing himself against him. "**Move... take me again..."**

_Yuki... put it in me...okay? _

He knew he heard Hiro and he slowly started doing him again but that voice from nowhere shocked him and without restraint, thrust harder into Hiro, causing his lover to grip the headboard hard. **"Shit! Ahh! Nghhh... Ahh!"**

Eiri didn't realized that he went in all the way too deep until he felt Hiro shivered in his arms. Hiro's hair covered his face and so Eiri can't make what of his face, though pretty much he had already seen all of his expressions when he is fucked this hard. He opened his legs for a better access, opening up more of his sore hole and hovered above him. He moved so fast that the other had a pretty hard time catching up. Panting so hard, he looked down at Hiro and moved his hair away from his face.

That was such a bad move.

For when Hiro opened his eyes, he could not see his brown ones._ No way..._

A pair of lust-filled purple irises looked straight at him and he couldn't tore his gaze away. Suddenly, all of his movements have become erratic; this isn't him! He always had control over himself but this is just too much!

When a pair of arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss, he didn't close his eyes. The other did the same. While their tongues battle for dominance, they were both looking at each other. And it was so erotic the way he licked his tongue that his member twitched inside the already slippery hole. He felt himself growing bigger than he already is. _Impossible... this isn't happening..._

_But, it doesn't hurt to fill you up once again in my dreams..._

He changed their positions, raising his lover's thighs and went straight for his spot. He was in ecstasy and he feel so high he didn't stop moving for a bit. He pushed, pulled, harder, faster, deeper, with precise aim and lose himself in this temporary illusion.

He was still eyeing the other being beneath him. He was also indulging in the bliss he is giving him and he can feel that he is getting closer to an orgasm unlike any other.

_Yuki, it's okay to come in me... I love you so much. I will always be with you..._

At that precise moment, he was brought on the edge and into a mind-numbing orgasm. _"Fuck!"_

Riding out his orgasm, Eiri finally felt satiated.

But he needed to go back down to earth from that tormenting heaven. And in the form of Hiro's tired chocolate eyes, Eiri suddenly fell down the cold, hard ground of reality.

* * *

**"You were so incredible today, you know?"** Hiro teasingly jabbed Eiri on the side as they were preparing to go to sleep.

**"Hn. I always am."** Eiri answered nonchalantly.

**"I admit, you topped everything today. And we didn't have lunch..."** Hiro sighed.

**"I'll just be in the office. You sleep first."** As per habit, Eiri kissed Hiro's forehead before the guy tucked into bed. Eiri slowly closed the door of their bedroom and sighed. The events from earlier had quite an effect on him and it wasn't good. It was, if truth be told, bad for his heart.

_Just what the fuck is going in me?!_

He hurried towards his office and grab the invitation in his table. Tomorrow, he will give them an RSVP.

_Damn you for making me feel this way, brat!_

Oh, they really need that LONG, LONG TALK!

* * *

**AN: Hi guys! It's been so long! I had a hard time making up a plot for myself. Sorry about that. Thanks for the reviews, they really helped a lot! **

**So, what do you think Shuichi made our Eiri Yuki feel? Hehe! **

**Will be updating much earlier soon. :) Cheers to my beautiful followers! And oh yeah, while I'm at it, thank you for the reads! I deeply appreciate it! **


End file.
